


F is for Friendship

by starrylizard



Category: listener
Genre: Gen, Reviews: 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Oz said out loud was usually pretty similar to what Oz thought; it made life a whole lot simpler for someone with Toby's talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlins_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/gifts).



> I've been doing alphabet comment ficlets. This one is for Merlins_sister.  
> Please note, it contains spoilers for 1x12.

Toby settled into the car seat, sliding down and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Hey, Toby. Don't take this the wrong way man, but you look awful. You not sleeping or something?"

Oz tackled things in his own way, usually that meant head on as long as there wasn't any immediate danger. Toby liked that the most about his friend. What Oz said out loud was usually pretty similar to what Oz thought; it made life a whole lot simpler for someone with Toby's talents.

"Hey, Toby. You listening to me? 'cause if you're not sleeping, you know, that's something I aught to know… as your work partner and all. You know, if you're gonna fall asleep on the job or something."

Toby opened his eyes, his lips twitching up into a wry grin. "I'm fine, Oz. Really. I just had a late night. I'm not going to fall asleep on the job."

Oz sighed, his run-on sentences from a moment ago continuing on as run-on thoughts that Toby's other senses picked up loud and clear - thoughts of people who had fallen asleep at inopportune moments and ended up in strife. Some of them even ended up in the back of Oz and Toby's Ambulance.

"Seriously, Oz. I'm fine."

Oz glanced toward Toby, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "So why aren't you sleeping?" he asked. _Don't give me the same old crap about late nights. You're beat_.

Toby closed his eyes again and took a few slow breaths, trying to figure out the best way to phrase his latest revelation. He decided to take a leaf out of Oz's book and come straight out with it.

Oz waited quietly for Toby to spill something interesting – small grin of triumph as his eyes darted between Toby and the road.

"Apparently, my name used to be William."


End file.
